The Potions master
by temptrest
Summary: Its in your pov and you have some alone time with our favourite potions master


I walked into potions bored out of my suddenly Fred and George grabbed me and pulled me over to the very back corner of the room. ''We need your help''started fred ''we need a way to sneak out of class''put in george ''without Snape noticing''Fred added ''so can you cause a diversion''george quickly added ''pleaseeeeeeeeeee!''they said together causing me to roll my eyes. i still had no idea how they did that,but i nodded anyway causing them to grin as they took their seats directly beside the i made sure snape wasn't looking and grabbed an empty glass phial off the shelfand added together lacewing flies,eye of newt,salamander tail and powdered root of asphodel, they started to bubble and boil as i knew they would and i chucked it straight at Snapes desk as he just sat exploded everywhere letting out a white fog that covered Snapes view of the twins as they sneaked out of the room sending me identical grins and a wink as they did, but i wasn't smiling for stormed over to me, red faced and extremley pissed ''100 points from Gryffindor!and detention for the rest of the month!''He full on screamed at me before stroming off to clean up my mess and i couldn't help but giggle at how hot he was when he was angry i'll admit i find Snapes mysterious look and deep voice very sexy, but don't tell the guys or else i'll never hear the end of night i made my way to Snapes office, i'd decided that if i was going to being spending every night for a month with him then i might as well make good use of it and had dressed in black crop top reveling my small waist and a mini skirt showing off my long legs as i was quite tall but still a head shorter then Snape and to top it off i wasn't wearing any underwear.I pushed the door to his office open and saw him sitting at his desk, marking our homework on the effects of amortentia,which i knew i had hadn't looked up not even when i closed the door with a slight bang. Without looking up he spoke up ''Why are you dressed so provocatively this is a detention not a strip club''I felt my cheeks heat up and a tightening in my stomach, holy crap was i turned finally looked up his eyes roaming up my body slowly before looking into my eyes, i knew it was now or never. ''Well sir i would've came naked but peeves might have liked that too much''I replied smirking and he raised an eyebrow at me a smirk of his own appearing ''Oh really and why is it you fell the need to take off your clothes for detention''He asked though i knew he was teasing me, he probably thought i'd be too chicken too reply, ''Well sir i want you to fuck me and that would be pretty hard if i was wearing clothes''I said smirking at him as a look of suprise crossed is face before he quickly reverted back to his impassive face as if i had imagined it,but i knew i hadn't ''Then why are you still clothed ''He said trying to regain control, i knew he thought i was teasing him and wouldn't actually go through with it well i wasn't a chicken and within a second my clothes where on the eyes went as wide as saucers and he jumped out of his seat, giving me a good view of the bulge in his pants, i smirked knowing i was turning on the normally impassive and cold professor. I walked round the table leaning against it, Professor Snape standing right in front of me and in the most seductive voice i could manage ''Well what are you waiting for Professor, i'm all yours every last inch''i practically purred at him and with in seconds his lips were firmly on my locked in a passionate kiss for dominance, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist lifting me up and setting me on his desk,my legs winding around his sat/stood there for a few minutes just kissing passionately our tongues fighting for dominace, before i couldn't take it anymore ''God damn it Snape,if you don't strip right now i'm going to rip your fucking bollocks off''this got a chuckle from snape before he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, the wait was killing me and i grabbed him yanking the offending garment off only to discover there was still another layer underneath, this caused me to let out a vicious growl of clicked on to my impatient and without even unbuttoning his shirt ripped it off, buttons flying everywhere revealing his pale, lean body that was actually quite muscled with a smattering off black hair trailing down his chest and disappearing into those blasted slacks of his.I pushed the top the rest of the way off and as i did it revealed several scars crisscrossing across his front and on his left arm the dark noticed my shocked look and turned away from me ashamed, revealing more scars on his back ''You should go, you deserve better then this, then a washed up ex death eater''I felt my throat go dry and i didn't know what to say instead i wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head against his shoulder and tenderly kissed the scars on his back tracing them with my lips, causing him to shiver. I leaned by head up pressing my lips close to his ear ''I don't care about your scars and i don't care that you use to work for him, that was before,this is now and all that matters is that i want to be with you, can't we just forget the past and get lost in the present atleast for tonight?''I whispered softly in his ear he turned around in my arms a single tear sliding down his cheak,which i wiped away kissing him tenderly on the lips,he picked me up and carried me into his private chambers,laying me down softly on his stayed standing and slipped his trousers off followed my his boxers,but before i got a good look at him he layed down inbetween my legs. His arms on either sides of my head, while i wrapped mine around his neck and wrapped my legs around his hips pulling him close, he looked down at me and i saw love in his eyes a soft smile on his perfect lips ''You need to know that i'm only a death eater because i'm a spy trying to get information off you-know-who for dumbledore, to help destroy you-know-who once and for all''He said quietly a pained expression crossing his face, worried about my reaction, but i just smiled at him weakly ''I believe you,know stop worrying about that it can wait for tomorrow, right now i just need you ''I said softly causing him to smile nodding at me beofre slowly starting to push into my virgin warmth once he reached my barrier he gave me a look silently asking to continue and i nodded,i knew it would hurt but i loved him and i knew he wouldn't intentionaly hurt thrust his hips filling me completely with his length which was huge!and hurt like hell but i didn't want him to see my pain so i buried my face in his neck, tears escaping my eyes and for a couple of minutes we just sat there him holding me in his tight imbrace whispering soothing words to me, letting me adjust to how fucking huge he was, but sure enough the pain started to ebb away and i felt pleasure start to build in me ''Snape make love to me''I whispered quietly to him he laid me down and just as he started to thrust into me ''call me severus''and just as he said that he thrusted into me hitting my g-spot and causing me to yell out ''SEVERUES!''he grinned at me and started to fuck me passionatley i was lost in pleasure as he made love to me, i couldn't think straight all i could do was lay there and hold on tight to him, i felt my release coming and with a scream i came all over his gorgeous cock and with a few more thrusts he burried his cock deep inside me and came inside my willing womb filling me with his seed he was about to pull out but i stopped him pulling him close he realeased what i meant and rolling us around so i was ontop we fell asleep in eachothers embrace not knowing what the future held but together we would make it i just knew it.


End file.
